Fallen Arm
The Fallen Arm is the left arm of Bionis that got chopped off in the fight withMechonis. It is the home of the Machina. The island is where Fiora reunites with the group. After the events at the Mechonis Core, the Fallen Arm is the only area on Mechonis that is accessible until the next playthrough. Story Shulk jumps off Galahad Fortress to save Fiora, and the rest of the party falls after the platform on which they are standing breaks off of the fortress, landing in the ocean near the arm in the process. Shulk has a dream where he is falling down a hole and someone that looks like him is standing there. He wakes up, and looks around for Fiora. After he finds her, he drags her out of the Mechon suit and goes to collect some water. After he collects the water, he tries to make Fiora drink, which fails. Then, he drinks some water, but keeping it in his mouth, then pouring it in Fiora's, giving her a kiss, which wakes her up. At first Shulk stills thinks it is someone else, but she touches his face saying "My first kiss." An ecstatic Shulk hugs her. Meanwhile, Reyn and Sharla are in a small place. Reyn seems to have lost some courage but Sharla gets him together again. Dunban, Riki and Melia are walking with Melia getting tired. Riki notices this and asks the party to take a break. He goes to catch a fish and Dunban asks if he is tired or if he is covering for Melia. Riki agrees and asks Dunban what is wrong. Dunban then tells him about Fiora and how he looked after her for most of his life. Later, Reyn and Sharla meet up with Shulk and Fiora. After exiting the large tomb, Shulk, Fiora, Reyn and Sharla are taken to the Hidden Machina Village and it is there where they meet with Dunban, Melia and Riki. They meet up with the Machina Chief, Miqol, who asks them to kill his son Egil. Later, Fiora is seen getting weaker and Linada asks Shulk if he can get a Piezoelectric Unit for her. After the item is obtained, the party heads towards Mechonis' foot. Landmarks and Locations Lower Level Landmarks * Wreckage Beach * Ulna Passage * Inlet Beach * Junks * Giant Mechon Debris * Black Wreckage * Connecting Bridge * Digit 2 Plain Lower Level Locations * Silver Wreckage * Zakt Spring * Jifum Beach * Transformer Area * 5th Pulse Zone * Power Pipe Ruins * Hidden Machina Village * Ether Light * Radiocarpea Coast * Digit 1 * Digit 1 Crevasse * Digit 2 * Digit 3 * Digit 4 * Digit 5 * Digit 5 Beach * Ether Exhaust System Upper Level Landmarks * Radiocarpea * Rotating Bulkhead * Distant Fingertip (Secret Area) Enemies * Rius Antol * Aura Antol * Lelepago Pterix * Oros Krabble * Prado Upa * Happiness Flier * Lampo Ponio * M35 Prototype * M37 Worker Bee Unit * Mechon M46X * M56 Prototype * M85 Meteor Artillery * M87 Prototype (quest) * Scout Unit Prototype * Offensive Seeker Unit * Offensive Security Unit * Corriente Krabble Unique Enemies * Evil Bathin * Prosperous Zepar * Aged Leraje * Affluent Beleth * Splendid Botis * Broken Mechon * Offensive Strike Unit * Offensive Hover Unit * Experimental M86 * Powerful Eligos * Wicked Sallos * Ancient Daedala (after the events at Mechonis Core) NPCs * Bozatrox * Eiz * Eleqa * Karlos * Kazat * Mixik * Natalia * Neonik * Orkatix * Qofaria * Prox * Rakzet * Rizaka * Shilx * Theo * Voltak * Vronik * Xekit * Zarkort * Zilex Heart-to-Hearts * Just Like Old Times ** Shulk and Fiora - Cloudy Affinity * Those Waiting For You ** Shulk and Riki - Heart Affinity * A Family of Two ** Fiora and Dunban - Heart Affinity * A Night-time Chat ** Fiora and Sharla - Green Affinity * Overcoming the Pain ** Fiora and Melia - Heart Affinity * Eternal Scars ** Dunban and Melia - Heart Affinity * Camping Spot ** Riki and Melia - Cloudy Affinity Trivia * After the battle between Bionis and Mechonis, Egil rebuilds the Mechonis left arm, which can be seen after the Mechonis reawakening. Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Mechonis Locations Category:Fallen Arm